King Game
by kurohimex105
Summary: Mihashi is home all alone for the weekend, the team sleep over, and Tajima decides to play the king game. What hilarous and naughty antics will Nishiura boys get up to and what will Tajima have them do when he becomes king. Hanai has a bad feeling about this and why is Abe proposing to Mihashi?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there and thank you for reading this story of mine, I'm still new to this series and I don't know much about baseball so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes. I came up with this story after reading a fanfic where the boys play the game truth or dare. I thought it was fun and really enjoyed reading it so I thought I would write one where the boys play the King Game. Where the others have to obey the orders of the person who is King. Wonder what crazy antics the boys will get up? No Tajima you can not make Hani do that this isn't one of those stories

 **The King Game.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE GET TOGETHER**

It was Friday evening and the boy of the Nishiura baseball team had just finished their practice for the day, as the started to leave the field and make their way towards the dug out they spotted their coach Momokan. She waited until all the boys had gathered in the dugout and settled down before she spoke.

"You've all worked really hard these past few weeks so as a reward you all get to have the weekend off, so take it easy and just relax okay. This means you Mihashi"! She looked straight their timid pitcher who nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name called.

Mihashi looked up from where he was sitting looking at his coach wondering what else she was going to say.

"I mean it ! I don't want you to over strain yourself and damage your shoulder muscles, your a growing boy after so any damages now could affect you later on."

Mihashi looked like a puppy who had just been told off by it's owner, he loved baseball it was his life and being told he wasn't allowed to practice was like taking candy from a baby. But he knew better than to argue with his coach especially who could crush oranges with her bear hands. He gulp looked at his coach as gave his reply.

"O...Okay...I..I...Promise …...I wont pr...practice Baseball"!

"Don't worry coach I'll see to it" Abe said as he stared at his pitcher.

"I'll be counting on you then Abe"

Just as the boys got up to get changed and sort out their gear Momokan spoke her final words before leaving the dug out

"Oh one more thing boys I want you all here no later than 4:30 am Monday morning okay, those of you who are late will be punished" and with that she left the boys to the own devices.

"Awww sweet we get to have the weekend off HELL YEAH I CAN CATCH UP ON ALL MY PORN HMMM..." Before Tajima could say anything else Hani shut him up by placing his hand over the clean up hitters mouth.

"No one wants to hear about your perverted undertakings okay"! Hani said as he slowly released his hand from the young boys mouth.

"Spoil sport, Yo Mihashi what you gona do this weekend got any plans"! Tajima asked as he ran over to said boy and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"U...Urrm...W...well...I'll b...be...h...home...a. All... al...alone..." Mihashi spoke as he figeted with his shirt.

"What so you're gona be all by yourself this weekend" Tajima asked

"I...I...I've al...always been a...alone...so...I...I'm …...used to it"! Mihashi said as he clutched his shirt with his left hand looking like a lost little puppy.

Looking at Mihashi Tajima knew that he had to do something, after all he and Mihashi had becaome best friends. Actually more than friends they acted more like brothers and there was noway he was going to leave his Bestie hanging.

"Hey Mihashi do want me to come and sleep over tonight"? Tajima said wearing a grin as an idea formulated in his head

"A...are y...you...sure...it's...okay..."? The stuttering boy asked looking relieved that for once he wouldn't be all by himself.

"SURE MAN IT'LL BE AWESOME TRUST ME"!

Abe was going through his bag when he over heard the conversation between Mihashi and Tajima and that his folks wouldn't be home for the weekend. Yes this is my chance to be alone with Mihashi for the weekend: He thought to himself. Unfortunately that's all he heard of the conversation because he suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket indicating that his phone had gone off. He had received a message from his mother asking him if he could stay over at the Mihashi residence this weekend. Due to the fact that Mihashi would home all alone and that Ren doesn't like being left home alone. Apparently Mrs Mihashi had spoken to his mother and asked if her son if he could stay over and keep Ren company since the boys had become quite close.

Since Tajima had offered to stay over at Mihashi's Abe's plans had of being alone with his pitcher had flown out the window. He got up and sighed as he went over to Mihashi offered to come and stay over, although he had been asked there was no he was going to tell Mihashi that or the fact that he had been looking forward to spending some alone time with his pitcher.

"Hey Mihashi do you want me to come over ? That way I can my eye on you so you don't do any baseball practice which I know you will." Abe said as he walked over to the honey blonde teen.

"Yeah...I...I w...would...Like...That v...very...mu...much" Mihashi Blushed as he looked at Abe. In truth the young pitcher wouldn't have minded if it was just Abe who was with him for the weekend. But he didn't want to turn down Tajima's kind offer either afraid that he might hated for being selfish , so just agreed.

"Good Then I'll go back to my place first to get something's together, I'll come to your your place in an hours time then okay" As Abe walked over to his locker he tried to think of ways where he could be some alone time with Mihashi. After all Mihashi's house is rather big and spacious so he may yet get a chance to be alone with his number one pitcher.

Just then Abe was brought back to reality by the voice of their clean-up hitter who was now stood onto of one of the benches with hands around his mouth.

"Hey guys who wants to have to sleep over at Mihashi's place this weekend..."Tajima shouted so that all the boys could hear.

"I'm in sounds like fun but wont his parents mind"? Oki asked not wanting to burden Mihashi's parents.

"They...Wo...wont be...h...home" Mihashi said in his usual stuttering way

"You're in aren't you Captain"? Tajima asked as he jumped on the captains back

"Yeah I'm in" Hani said with a sigh, the boy just couldn't say no when it came to Tajima

"I'll come too" Izumi said

"Me too sounds like a blast" Sakaeguchi said

"How about you Nishihiro you coming"? Tajima asked who was still clinging to Hanai's back wearing his usual cheeky grin

"Sure I'll come but I'll have to let my folks know first"!

"How about you Mizutani are you in"? Izumi asked as he stared at the young boy

" If your going then I guess I'll come" The young boy looked as he tried to hide his blushing face

" Hey Chiyo, Suyama what about you two are both coming over to Mihashi's"? This time Hanai was the one asking

" I think I can come what about you Suyama"?

"I don't think my family has any plans this weekend so I should be able to come, I'll have to check first" Came the boys reply

" Great looks like everyone's in! What do you think Mihashi looks like you wont be alone this weekend after all.

Mihashi looked up and gave one of rare smiles which took all the boys breath away, their shy , timid ace pitcher had the best smile they had ever seen. All the boys found themselves blushing a little when they saw his smile and wished they could see him smile like that more often.

"OKAY LETS ALL UP AT MIHASHI'S PLACE WITHIN THE HOUR YEAH"! Tajima shouted, all the boys turned back a gave a resounding

"YEAH"! For their reply

All the boys hurriedly got changed and went to their unchain their bikes from the bike rack, the boys cycled together until one by one they parted ways to go to their respected homes to gather their things. Abe was the last one left alone with Mihashi and just before they parted ways Mihashi stopped Abe from leaving. Abe looked at knowing that Mihashi wanted to say something but the young boy was having difficulty pronouncing the words in which he wanted to say. Abe took a deep breath and waited patiently until Mihashi found the words in which to speak.

"I...I'm...g...glad...y...you're …...c...coming over …...mo...most of...all A...Abe-kun" as he said this his cheeks flushed as he gripped tight onto his handle bars.

When Abe heard this he turned his head away, trying to hide his blushing face. After a moment had passed he lent to over so that he could ruffle the pitchers honey blonde locks and smiled as he said.

"I am too"

"Come on we better hurry up and get home and get things ready, for this sleep over of yours"!

"Yeah" was all that Mihashi could say as he smiled to himself while he peddled off in the direction of his home.

As soon as Mihashi entered his house he rushed up stairs and headed straight to his bedroom to tidy the place up. He put away the many baseballs which were scattered all across his, place his dirty clothes in the laundry hammer and tidied up his bed. Once that was done he went to take a quick shower and before he set about pre-pairing tonight's dinner. Mihashi decided that the best option would be to make curry since it was quick and easy to make, not to mention that there would be plenty of mouths to feed. He also set about making some rice balls for late night snacks, he knew Tajima would probably get hungry later on.

Just as he about finished setting up the table for his guest's he heard the doorbell ring, Mihashi answered the door to find Abe standing there holding his bag.

"I'm here as promised Mihashi"!

"Abe-kun...urm...please come in" The young boy said trying to hide his delight that Abe was the first one to arrive.

Abe stepped into the door way , bent down to take off his shoes, he was given a pair of slippers to wear about the house from Mihashi.

"Something smells good" Abe said as he smelt the delectable scent on the air

"I...I'm ma...making curry...for...everyone..." Mihashi spoke in his soft tone of voice

Before Abe could voice his opinion the doorbell rang again, this time Mihashi was greeted by his smiling friend Tajima, Hanai, Izumi and Mizutani. As the boys entered the house they all got a wiff of the delectable aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Mihashi I thought you said you were gona be home alone this weekend"? Tajima asked with a puzzled look

"I...I am a...alone this weekend"!

"Then who's the one cooking, because my mouth is drooling it smells so good"! Tajima asked getting impatient because now that he smelt food that's all he could think about.

"I...I'm the one...wh...who's cooking"! Mihashi said and he played with his apron strings.

Tajima and the rest of the boys where shocked that their shy, sweet timid pitcher could cook. Abe was surprised when he heard that Mihashi could cook but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense after all Mihashi practically grew up all alone alone. So it only stands to reason that he would have to learn to how to cook for himself.

It wasn't long when the rest of the of the team arrived at Mihashi's, all the boys enjoyed Mihashi's cooking but none more so than Tajima who had 3 helpings of the curry along 2 pieces of the lemon cheese cake which Mihashi had made.

After their meal the boys decided to watch a movie since they where too stuffed to anything else. They all piled into the living room, sat down to watch a movie which Mihashi had chosen, the movie was called Pirates of the Caribbean. In the beginning there where a few grumbles about the movie but 30 minutes and everyone was hooked eyes glued to the screen. While the rest of the boys were fixated on the movie Abe found himself staring at Mihashi who was sat next to him on the sofa snuggled up under a blanket. Abe slowly reached out and took Mihashi's hand into his , entwining their fingers while being concealed under the blanket. Mihashi was felt some what happy and nervour at the same time as he felt Abe's fingers entwine with his, he could feel the warmth from his hand enter his and he could do was hide his blushing face with the blanket.

The time was 10:30 pm when the movie ended and now that their stomachs had rested the boys felt energized especially Tajima. All the boys slowly got to their feet when Hanai suggested that they should all got to bed. But Tajima wasn't having any of that after the night was still young and he wanted to have some fun.

"Hey guys why don't we head up to Mihashi's room, get the futons out and go to bed"! Hanai said as he looked around at his fellow team mates.

"HELL NO IT'S WAY TOO EARLY FOR BED AND BESIDES I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, LETS PLAY THE KING GAME"! Tajima said with excitement .

 **NOTES: Hey there well this is where I have to leave you, sorry that we haven't gotten to the game yet but it will be starting in the next chapter. I promise there will be hilarious fun especially when Tajima gets to be king.**

 **I'm stopping here only because I need to a bit research on the king since there different versions of it so I hope you can wait a bit. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kings Rules Are ABSOLUTE!

Okay guys here is the next chapter for this story, who will be king and what orders will they give, OH NO TAJIMA YOU HAVE HANAI DO THAT THIS IS NOT AN 18+ STORY ! Well here goes I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 2: The King Rules Are ABSOLUTE!**

 _ **All the boys gathered in Mihashi's bedroom to play the King Game which Tajima had suggested for them all to play. After all the night was still and Tajima hadn't had his fun yet, especially with a certain captain of their team.**_

 _ **Mihashi was the last one to enter his room as he did Tajima asked;**_

" _ **Hey Mihashi got the chopsticks for the game"?**_

" _ **Ye...yes...there r...right...here..."! Mihashi handed the chopsticks over to Tajima so he could mark them.**_

 _ **After a few moments Tajima walked away from Mihashi's desk where he had secretly marked the chopsticks and placed them upside down in a cup.**_

" _ **Okay here's how you play the game: The person who gets the chopstick with the red mark is the King and those of us who have numbers have to obey the Kings orders. For example I order no. 3 to act like a monkey or I order 5 + 7 to sit on my lap. The only rule is that the Kings orders are ABSOLUTE..."!**_

" _ **Urm...wh...what if it's and or...order you...don't wish to do"? Mihashi asked nervously**_

" _ **Sorry Mihashi but those are the rules you have to obey the king but don't worry I won't make you do anything you don't to do okay"! The cheeky boy grinned as he said this.**_

 _ **Hanai on seeing this grin had a sinking feeling he knew by that grin that Tajima was definitely up to something but he didn't know what. He just hoped that Tajima wouldn't go too far and go out of control.**_

" _ **Okay guys let's get this game started...time to pick your chopsticks, lets see who will be our first King"! Tajima said still grinning as he spoke**_

 _ **One by the each of the boys selected a chopstick from the cup, each one not showing the other what they got.**_

" _ **YAHOO LOOKS LIKE I'M THE FIRST KING... YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS I GET TO HAVE MY FUN"! Tajima shouted**_

" _ **Okay we get it already just stop shouting and give out your order already" Hanai said**_

 _ **Tajima looked over at Hanai with a evil grin upon his face he said**_

" _ **Okay then I order No. 3 to do the FULL MONTY as in a full on strip show"!**_

" _ **OH HELL NO...THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT"! Hanai shouted who had been the unfortunate soul to draw no.3**_

" _ **But it's the kings orders and the kings orders are ABSOLUTE...remember..."!**_

" _ **I don't care I ain't stripping down to my birthday suit for no one"!**_

" _ **Oh really but that isn't what you said to me the hmmmmm..."! Before Tajima could get another word out Hania went and covered his mouth with his hand and whispered in his ear.**_

" _ **I told not to let the others know about us yet you idiot"**_

" _ **Hey guys could you take your little lovers quarrel else where? And besides I don't think we really need to see Hanai showing offer his nakedness to us, how about he just strips down to his underwear" Izumi said who already knew about them , he really didn't see the point in why they tried to hide it any way.**_

 _ **Hanai uncovered the young boys mouth who in turn sighed as he spoke.**_

" _ **Fine I guess that will work for now" But just before he left Hanai's side he whispered something in the captains ear which caused him to turn beet red.**_

 _ **And so the game continued with Hanai doing his little strip tease undressing all the way down to his underwear much to the appreciation of the team. The boys placed the chopsticks back in the cup, jumbled them up and drew once again. This time Izumi was the one to be King.**_

" _ **Okay I guess since I'm the king I want No.5 to carry No.2 Bridal style**_

" _ **What no way there's no way I can carry him"! Poor Oki was no. 5 and Nishihiro was no.2 and since Nishihiro was taller than Oki.**_

" _ **Then why don't you carry Oki bridal style instead that way you're both following the kings orders"! Abe said**_

" _ **Yeah I'm fine with that go ahead you two time to follower my orders oh and one more thing you have to look into each others eyes as though you really love each other"! Izumi said with a smirk**_

 _ **The two boys looked at each other and blushed before following the orders, as they did Tajima and Izumi got out their cell phones to take pictures of the two.**_

" _ **Okay now looking loving into each others eyes..."! Tajima said while holding his phone ready to take the picture.**_

" _ **Hey nobody said anything about pictures being taken"! Nishihiro said who was by now feeling really embarrassed by the whole situation.**_

" _ **Their commemorative pictures besides how else are supposed to tease you two later on"! Tajima said as he grinned , then all the other boys got their cell phones and began taking pictures of the two.**_

 _ **In the next round of the game Nishihiro became the king and to get his own back he ordered No.6 to wear Mrs Mihashi pink frilly apron without any clothes on underneath.**_

 _ **All the boys gulped as they looked at their chopsticks , there was a sigh of relief until Izumi stood up.**_

" _ **Hey Mihashi could you go get me your mums apron and bring it to the bathroom please"!**_

 _ **Mihashi looked at Izumi before speaking.**_

" _ **Urm okay b...but are...you...sure...you...want...to do...this"? The boy said nervously**_

" _ **The Kings orders are ABSOLUTE after all and besides it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, we do all shower together. Izumi before making his way to the bathroom while Mihashi went down stairs to get his mums apron.**_

 _ **After ten minutes had passed Izumi re -entered the bedroom wearing nothing but the pink frilly apron which belonged to Mihashi's mother.**_

" _ **YEAH LOOKING GOOD IZUMI YOU TOTALLY ROCK THAT LOOK"! Tajima shouted who was impressed by Izumi's boldness**_

" _ **Why thank you Tajima, what do you think Mizutani how do I look"? Izumi turned to the young boy who by now had turned a deep shade of crimson.**_

" _ **I...think ….you...look really cute in that"! Mizutani said who had caught Mihashi's way of speaking.**_

" _ **Okay time for the next round" Tajima said**_

 _ **This time Chiyo was the one who became King**_

" _ **Okay then I order No. 2 to wear Mrs Mihashi's make -up like eye shadow, blush and lipstick"**_

" _ **Hey is that okay with you Mihashi if we use some of your mums make-up"? Hanai asked not wanting to be disrespectful to Mihashi's mum**_

" _ **It's okay...I think my mum has...some make she doesn't wear any more so...urm we could use that" Mihashi said.**_

" _ **Okay so who's the lucky No.2 then"? Tajima asked.**_

" _ **That would be me"! Sakaeguchi said as he stood up**_

" _ **Hey Mihashi could you go get me the make-up oh and I'll need your help to put it on if you don't mind"**_

" _ **Sure I...do...don't mind...helping...you" Mihashi said as he got up and fumbled his way out of the room to go and get the items.**_

 _ **Both boys found themselves in the bathroom as Mihashi helped Sakaeguchi to put the eye shadow on.**_

 _ **It wasn't long when both boys re – entered the bedroom, Sakaeguchi wore a blue shade of eye shadow, mascara to make his eyelashes look longer, a pink shade of blush powder and the shade of the lipstick was called cherry bomb. It wasn't too dark but not too bright which suited Sakaeguchi's skin colour quite well.**_

" _ **WOHOO LOOK AT YOU..."!Tajima said**_

" _ **YEAH YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE THEIR...SAKAEGUCHI..."! All the boys said in unison.**_

" _ **You have pleased the king GREATLY"! Chiyo said as he went and sat down on Sakaeguchi's lap.**_

" _ **I'm glad I was able to meet your expectations" Sakaeguchi said as he wrapped his arms around the boy.**_

" _ **Alright time for the next round, lets see who the next king will be"? Tajima said**_

 _ **This time around Tajima became king yet again and this time he had a wicked idea.**_

" _ **YES I'M THE KING AND I ORDER NO. 1 TO WEAR MRS MIHASHI'S SEXY NEGLIGEE OH AND YOU CAN'T WEAR YOUR BOXES UNDERNEATH EITHER"!**_

" _ **HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU CAN'T ASK THAT TAJIMA THINK WHO'S HOUSE WEAR IN, YOU CAN'T GO AND ASK US TO WEAR SOME ONE ELSE'S NIGHT WEAR ESPECIALLY MRS MIHASHI'S"! Hanai shouted at Tajima trying to remind him that this was a just a game and it would be disrespectful to the Mihashi house hold.**_

" _ **Urm...it's okay...Hanai because...I'm No.1" Mihashi said**_

" _ **What really you are, are you sure you want to do this"? Abe asked who couldn't believe that he might get to see Mihashi is some sexy night wear.**_

" _ **It's...the...Kings...orders...so I'll do it..."! Mihashi said nervously.**_

" _ **There we go Mihashi I knew you wouldn't let me down! Oh and don't forget to wear some sexy underwear too okay"! Tajima said grinning like a cheshire cat.**_

 _ **Mihashi got up and made his way to his mothers bedroom wear he looked through her draws to find the black negligee he knew his mother had. He soon found the item in question, it was a see through black negligee with black lace trim. It had thin straps with red bows on the tops it came with see through black underwear with a black lace trim and a little red bow.**_

 _ **He nervously took off his clothes and put on the under garments making a mental note to wash the said items he was about to wear and put them back before his mother found out. Heaven forbid what see would think if she knew her son had gone through her underwear and wore her her sexy nightwear. He would be mortified, then began to wonder what Abe might think of him seeing him in this get up. Would Abe like seeing him in this garment or would he think Mihashi disgusting and weird for going through with it. What if Abe hated him, what if Abe wouldn't catch for him any more and what if the other guys didn't want him on their team. All of these thoughts tumbled through Mihashi's mind but then he remembered something that Abe had once told him.**_

" _ **I will be with for the next 3 years and I will make you the Ace Pitcher" On remembering that Mihashi felt better. He finished getting changed and made his way back to his bedroom where the rest of his team was waiting for him.**_

 **Okay guys that's it for this chapter I hope you all had fun reading it, please let me what you thought about it. The next chapter will have a proposal and a kissing scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and here is the next chapter for this series, sorry for the wait , been busy writing other chapters for the many stories I have going on. Plus there's the stories I've had on hold for a few years which I need to catch up on and finish. I also must apologize for any spelling or general mistakes in my previous work. Been in such a rush trying to finish that my hands have a mind of their own when I'm writing. Well any way here is the next chapter for you all, hope you enjoy the read.

 _ **CHAPTER 3: Hot and Sticky**_

 _ **Mihashi stood nervously outside his bedroom door as he plucked up the courage to enter his room where all his team mates where waiting for him. He slowly opened the door and poked his head around the corner to see what was going on.**_

 _ **The boys had just finished another round of the game and unfortunately it had entailed Hanai to sing the song Hit Me Baby One More Time while doing the dance moves. The problem was that poor Hanai was tone deaf and sang off key, he sounded more like screeching tom cat when it's on the prowl.**_

 _ **Many of the boys covered their ears in an attempt to save their poor ears drums from Hanai's voice, while Tajima was holding onto his sides as he laughed at the site before him.**_

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...OH...MAN...HAHAHAHAHAHA...YOU'RE KILLING ME HEAR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Okay you can stop now Hania otherwise I'm gonna die of laughter"! Tajima said as he did his best to control himself.**_

" _ **Hey what's so funny? I didn't think I was that bad"! Hanai said as he sat down from doing his routine.**_

" _ **Bad is not the word for it more like terrible yeah that's it you where terrible"! Tajima said while holding his sides**_

" _ **I'd say it was horrendous, I never knew you where that bad at singing Hanai"! Izumi said**_

" _ **Hey I was only following the kings orders so you can't blame me"! Hanai said while sulking due to the insults**_

" _ **Hey man at least you had the guts to do it , even if you did stink at it"! Abe said**_

 _ **Tajima was about to make another snide remark about Hania's performance when he noticed a honey blonde head poking around the door to the room.**_

" _ **Hey there Mihashi I take it you've finished changing then"? Tajima asked with a sly smile**_

" _ **Urm...y...y...yes b...but urm...I feel...kinda ….em...embarrassed …..." Mihashi said as he tried to hide behind the door**_

" _ **Don't be embarrassed Mihashi come on we wont laugh at you or anything and besides you're still apart of the king game. And you know what that means the kings orders are absolute"! Tajima said as he walked over to where Mihashi was and opened up the door , took the young boys quivering hand and lead him into the room where everyone could see him dressed up.**_

 _ **As Mihashi stood in the middle of his room , he couldn't help but notice that the room had suddenly become quiet. All of the boys stared at Mihashi, they couldn't believe how cute and adorable he looked dressed up in his mom's sexy negligee.**_

" _ **Urm...i...is...every...everything ok "? Mihashi asked while fidgeting with the thin layer of material which now cover his upper body**_

 _ **Tajima was the first to speak**_

" _ **Yeah everything's okay you just look so damn cute that it kinda took us all by surprise right guys"!**_

" _ **Yeah you're right there, I mean wow you look great Mihashi " Sakaeguchi said with a blush on his cheeks.**_

" _ **So... I …...do...don't …...look weird ,,,,,,,,,,or anything" Mihashi said nervously**_

" _ **Are you kidding? You look amazing doesn't he Abe"? Tajima said while looking over to wear Abe was sat who seemed to be averting his gaze from Mihashi. He couldn't believe how cute and sexy he looked. He just wished he was alone with the cute honey blonde boy so he could devour him while he was still wearing the negligee.**_

" _ **Yeah I guess he does look kinda cute" Abe said all the while trying to hide his face. In fact Abe was doing his best to keep his composer in front of the other boys. He wasn't about to let the fact be known that he had gotten turned on when seeing Mishashi dressed up and that he had become hard.**_

" _ **See Mihashi Abe thinks you look cute isn't that great news" Tajima said**_

 _ **Mihashi stood in front of Abe as he spoke**_

" _ **D...do...you...really th...think...I..'m...c...cute..."? Mihashi said as he blushed**_

 _ **Abe could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he could feel the temperature in his body rising and it was because of the boy that was now standing in front of him wearing that god damn sexy outfit. If only he was alone with Mihashi, if only it had been just the two of them then he could have...**_

" _ **Abe...hey earth to Abe …...hey are you even listening..."?**_

" _ **Huh...what you say" Abe had been brought back to reality by the sound of Tajima's voice bellowing out his name**_

" _ **I said that we're gona have another round, or has the sight of seeing Mihashi in the negligee got you all hot and bothered"? Tajima said with a smirk**_

" _ **Shut up you damn pervert" Abe said as he got up to leave the room**_

" _ **Hey where do you think you're going"?**_

" _ **To the bathroom idiot" On saying this Abe left to go to the bathroom**_

" _ **HO HO GOING TO TAKE CARE OF SOME BUSINESS ARE WE"! Tajima said with a wink and a smile**_

" _ **Tajima that's enough, stop messing around" Hanai said**_

" _ **You really need to stop taking things too far Tajima otherwise one of these days he will hit you and if not Abe then someone else will" Hania said with a sigh**_

" _ **Oh come on Hanai , Abe knows I'm only joking around with him and besides he's fun to tease.**_

" _ **Just don't go too far is all I ask" Hanai said**_

" _ **Yeah yeah well any way since Abe is taking care of some business lets get on with the game shall we" Tajima said**_

 _ **This time around Nishihiro had become king and a wicked idea popped into his head.**_

" _ **Looks like I'm the king, and I order no.4 to lick honey off of no.2's nipples"!**_

 _ **Sakaeguchi and Chiyo both looked at each other and then back at the chopsticks they were holding and blushed crimson. They couldn't believe that they both had to be apart of something so embarrassing and to do it in front of their fellow team mates as well.**_

" _ **So who's the lucky pair" Nishihiro said**_

 _ **Both Sakaeguchi and Chiyo raised their hands**_

" _ **I'm no.4" said Sakaeguchi and "I'm no.2" said Chiyo**_

 _ **But before the two of them could say another word Hanai came forward**_

" _ **HEY MAN THAT'S GOING TOO FAR ! YOU CAN'T ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**_

" _ **What's the problem Hanai I think it'll be fun" Tajima said grinning like the cheshire cat**_

" _ **Of course you wouldn't see a problem since your head is filled with perversion, however that kind of act should be done in privacy with the person you love. It shouldn't be made into a spectator sport for all to see."! Hanai said his captain like voice**_

" _ **But the kings orders are absolute you know the rules Hanai"! Nishihiro said who still wanted to see the nipple thing play out.**_

 _ **Just when it looked liked there was going to be an argument between the two boys it was none other than Mihashi who spoke out.**_

" _ **Urm...I...have...an …...idea...how about...Sakaeguchi...licks honey...off of...Chiyo's cheek …...instead..." Mihashi said in his usual way**_

 _ **Nishihiro and Hanai both looked at each and then back at Mihashi and smiled**_

" _ **So is that ok with you my captain? Nishihiro said**_

" _ **Sure that works for me besides we can't exactly go against Mihashi now can we" Hanai said while smiling.**_

 _ **Hanai looked over towards Sakaeguchi and Chiyo who both breathed a sigh of relief.**_

" _ **Hey is that ok with the two of you"?**_

" _ **Yeah that's fine with me, what about you Chiyo"? Sakaeguchi said**_

" _ **I'm ok as long as it's the cheek, I'll be fine" Chiyo said as he blushed, even though it was only going to be his cheek he still felt nervous about it.**_

" _ **Hey Mihashi do you have some honey" Nishihiro only now thought to ask the all important question of whether or not Mihashi's house had any honey to begin with**_

" _ **Urm...I urm...think we may... still have some …...but if not would urm...maple syrup do"?**_

" _ **Yeah as long as it's sweet and sticky, could you go get it for us please"?**_

 _ **Mihashi smiled one of smiles that could light up the room before getting up to go to the kitchen**_

" _ **Hey Mihashi before you go, I think you should at least put on your night robe or something" Tajima said**_

" _ **But urm...wont I be breaking the rules of the game"?**_

" _ **Of course not and besides what if someone came and knocked on the front door, you can't very well answer it looking like that now can you" Tajima said reassuringly**_

" _ **Besides you don't have to wear that get up anymore Mihashi, after all you only had to wear it for that round of the game" Izumi said**_

 _ **Mihashi hadn't thought about that, true he only put on the negligee for that round of the game so why hadn't he changed out of it. But maybe it was because he wanted Abe to see him in it again, to hear Abe call him cute, to hold him tightly and do all sorts of things to him. As Mihashi's mind wandered he was suddenly brought back to reality when the Phone rang.**_

" _ **Hey Mihashi the phones ringing I think you should answer it"! Hanai said**_

" _ **Oh ….urm...yeah..." Mihashi said as he rushed over to pick up his mobile phone to answer the incoming call.**_

" _ **Hello..."**_

" _ **Hi dear so how's it going, I hope everything's going okay and you're having fun" Mr's Mihashi said as she spoke to her son**_

" _ **Urm...yeah we're having a great time, we're even in the middle of playing the king game" Mihashi spoke to his mother with ease**_

" _ **Ha …...I remember that game …...hope you haven't been ordered to do something too outrageous. Believe me that game can get out of hand, you wouldn't believe some of the things I was made to do when I played the game back in my high school days"**_

" _ **Hahahaha no …...no...nothing at all...urm...just silly things like singing or dancing or doing impersonation's that kind of stuff." He could never tell his mother what they'd been doing let alone that at this very moment he was wearing her frilly black lace negligee while he was speaking to her. No he would keep this a secret and take it to his grave.**_

" _ **That's good, I was worried for a moment but it seems you're having fun. I just called to see how things where going and to let you know that me and your father will be back late Monday night or early Tuesday morning if the weather permits it. I've spoken to Abe's parents and asked if he could stay with you until we get back and they've agreed. I did want to ask Abe himself but he hasn't answered his phone, is everything ok with him"? Mr's Mihashi said while Mihashi listened to his mothers long winded talk.**_

" _ **Urm...that's fine mom and everything's ok with Abe he's just in the bathroom and didn't take his phone with him."**_

" _ **Oh I see, well I hope he's feeling ok? There's some medicine on the top right shelf in the bathroom cupboard ok. Well any way see you soon love you sweetie"!**_

" _ **Yeah love you too mom bye" Mihashi said as he hung up.**_

" _ **Wow Mihashi that's the first time I've heard you speak without stammering it's awesome dude" Tajima said as he through an arm around the young boys shoulder.**_

" _ **Yeah man now you just need to talk like that with the rest of us and you're all set"! Hanai said in his captain like manner**_

" _ **Yeah guys sorry to burst this happy bubble but are we going to finish this round any time soon, I mean I'm dying to see Sakaeguchi lick honey off of Chiyo here come on I wana take some great pictures of it"! Nishihiro said who was holding his mobile which had been set for picture mode.**_

" _ **Oh …... urm...sorry I'll... go get the honey... right now" Mihashi said reverting back to his usual stammer as he rushed out of the room to go to the kitchen to get the honey. Completely forgetting to put on a robe or shirt to cover himself, leaving him to dash about the house wearing only the frilly black lace negligee.**_

 _ **After about 5minutes had passed Mihashi was back in his bedroom holding the jar of honey.**_

" _ **Her...here's …...the... honey...it's …...the squeezey kind …...I...hope...that's...okay..."? Mihashi said while breathing heavily**_

" _ **Great man that's just what we needed..." Tajima said as he took the squeezey honey jar from Mihashi and threw it to Nishihiro who caught it like a pro.**_

" _ **Okay you two you know what you have to do so let's see you two in action"! Nishihiro said with glee**_

 _ **Sakaeguchi and Chiyo both stood up as they prepared themselves for what they were about to do, poor Chiyo was a bag of nerves as he stood face to face with the object of his affection. The young boy couldn't help but blush as Sakaeguchi came closer to him.**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hi there everyone and thanks for reading this chapter, I'm sorry I have to end it here but my laptop is kind of on it's last legs here. Plus I've written and re-written this chapter like 10 times already so I'm gonna end it here. I'll try and get my hunk a junk laptop seen to in the mean time please enjoy cause it may be a while before I'm able to post again.**_


End file.
